


Nightmare

by mishaxllins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaxllins/pseuds/mishaxllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a nightmare and seeks out Cas for comfort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild scenes of horror/violence (i didn't think it was enough to "warn" you guys about but if you feel it is, please let me know!)

Castiel is awaken to find a screaming Dean standing in his room, repeating his name endlessly.

Castiel, seeing the horror and gleam of tears in Dean's eyes, throws off his bed covers and sits up, as Dean throws himself on Cas, crushing him in a desperate hug.

Castiel cradles Dean in his arms affectionately, trying to tell him "It's okay, Dean." and "I'm right here."

However, Dean continues to cry for a while. So, Castiel does something reckless... It could tear their whole relationship apart, but in Dean's state of mind, may just be the only thing to soothe the hunter. Castiel places a delicate kiss on the top of Dean's head, breathing in the scent of shampoo and a smell that is entirely Dean.

Needless to say, Dean is soothed. He is also made aware of what Cas has just done. And he loves it.

Dean pulls away, moving his hands to hold the ex-angel's blushing cheeks.

They're so close, the racing beating of their hearts could be heard. Then Dean does the unthinkable. He leans in, getting closer and closer until... There is no longer a gap. The two place their lips together firmly, tasting each other for the first time, as Dean's nightmare melts away. It is only him and Cas.

Dean pulls away first, the pair breathing heavily.

"Cas? Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." He pleaded

To answer, Castiel pulls on Dean's arm to guide him into the bed, pulling the covers over the top of them, as Dean settles back into Castiel's arms, both lying down.

"Do you want to talk about it? Just to get it off your chest?" Castiel whispers softly

Dean nods and begins to tell of his nightmare:

Falling... Falling.

Dean hits the bottom and expects to wake up as anyone else would. 

He sits up, in his beloved Impala, searching his surroundings and believing that he is now awake.

There, in the middle of the road, is Castiel, smiling up at him, in broad daylight.

Dean gets out of the Impala, and instinctively starts walking over to Cas to greet him.

Suddenly, Castiel bends over in pain, it seems he is receiving bruises? Someone invisible to Dean's eyes is hurting Cas.

Seeing how defenceless he is, Dean starts running to him, ready to attack the bully, but Cas only gets worse as he bends over again, crying out in agony. Blood spills from his mouth and pours on the floor.

Dean cries out for Cas and continues running, not realising that it is him causing the pain. 

Just as Dean reaches him, Castiel collapses into his arms. He has stopped breathing. Dean screams and shouts at Cas to wake up. But he doesn't. Cas is gone.

...

"Oh, Dean." Castiel murmurs, holding Dean closer and stroking his hair.

"I'm okay now. I have you, Cas. I... Need you." Dean muffles into Castiel's neck.

Castiel smiles through tears, filling up in his eyes, and whispers back "I need you, too."


End file.
